DC Civil War
Will be continuing this on a different page. "It wasn't worth it." Pro Registration Fighters *Kal-El/Superman *Victor Stone/Cyborg *Diana/Wonder Woman *Damian Al Ghūl (Switches sides) *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Clifford Zmeck/Major Force *Bane *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Jade Nguyen/Chesire *George Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Doomsday *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost *Garfield Lynns/Firefly *Doomgirl *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Plastic Man *Bumblebee *Captain Atom *Rick Flag *ARGUS Anti Registration Fighters *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Jason Todd/Red Hood *Roy Harper/Arsenal *Ray Palmer/Atom *J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter *Cassandra Wayne/Batgirl *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Arthur Curry/Aquaman (originally neutral) *Katar Hol/Hawkman *Doctor Fate *Batwoman *Eddie Brock/Venom *Tigress *Superboy *Lady Shiva *Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Helena Bertinelli/Huntress *Hercules *Amanda Waller * Turncoat Fighters *Barry Allen/The Flash (Pro to Anti) *Billy Batson/Shazam (Pro to Anti) *Warhawk (Anti to Pro) *Terra (Anti to Pro) Unaffiliated Fighters *The Joker Non Playable Characters *Lex Luthor *Hugo Strange *Amanda Waller *Barbara Gordon Story Mode Year 1 Stamford Villains Reactron, Metallo, Trickster, and Mongul have been holed up in a house in Stamford when the Teen Titans locate them. The Teen Titans' mission is being monitored by ARGUS, who is guiding them on what to do. Waller tells them to make sure that when going up against Reactron and Mongul, to take them outside the town so no civillians get hurt in the conflict. After defeating Metallo, Trickster, and Mongul, Aqualad chases after Reactron, slamming him into a bus. Reactron activates the self destruct button in his suit, killing over 600, including children, Aqualad, Starfire, Nightwing, and Kid Flash. The Justice League responds to this. Atom and Wonder Woman talk about how this is the beginning of the witch hunts and that this was the final straw. Doomgirl, the female clone of Doomsday, admits that banning all superheroes is a bad idea, but that training them up and making them carry badges is a reasonable response. The Funeral A few days later, Kal-El/Superman attends a funeral for the dead people from Stamford. He is confronted by a woman named Elizabeth Shapiro. She blames him for the death of her son, Nicholas, all the while the event is witnessed by Perry White and Damian Wayne. A news broadcast suggests it may be time for superheroes to register. Firestorm get attacked Later that night, Firestorm meets with his girlfriend at the local hangout. He is then attacked by some people who were waiting to get in and is accused for Stamford. A news reporter reports on this. Meeting of the 23 The next day, 23 members of the Justice League meet at the Hall of Justice to discuss how they should respond to the registration act. Doctor Fate asks Plastic Man if he'll be facing a warrant for his arrest if he does not become a federal employee, Plastic Man tells him that Doctor Fate is one of the few post humans the UN was willing to seek a compromise with. When Bumblebee asks if they are trying to turn the heroes into civil servants, Superboy says it sounds more like they are being shut down. Superman tells him it sounds more like they will be better trained will go legitimate. When Saint Walker asks what the general consensus is, Superman tells him that Stamford was their wake up call, what alcoholics refer to as a moment of clarity. He tells them it may be time to register with the government. Black Bat, Cassandra Wayne, says someone suggested they should go on strike if the people started messing with them like this, but Plastic Man disagrees. Hawkman expresses his disgust at this, saying that the masks are a tradition. Captain Atom says it is for the best (obviously expressing his decision to register), asking why they should hide behind masks anyways. Lobo tells him it's because the world isn't pretty outside his ivory tower. Killer Croc replies to this, telling him that Fire Storm wouldn't have ended up in the hospital if he wasn't around. Damian Wayne appears, admitting he has a few doubts about the Registration Act. Hawk asks if this is all just speculation, but Batwoman, who is holding a coin in her hands, tells him it isn't. Batman goes underground Meanwhile, Batman meets with Rick Flag at ARGUS HQ. Rick asks how Batman believes his allies will respond to the registration act, Batman replies that he doesn't believe that it is for him to judge. Rick tells him to give an answer that makes sense and stop being the hardass that he is. Batman admits he believes that they will have them at war with each other. When asked how many rebels he estimates, Bruce says a lot, mostly those who work closely to the streets. When asked if they are basically people he's can't handle, Batman is shocked. Rick tells him that they are putting together a group of anti-rebels together and that they want to make sure the Justice League are onside and that Batman is out there leading them, but Batman refuses, which leads to a brawl between him and the agents surrounding him. Batman breaks out of the base, becoming a fugitive of the law. Ganthet appears in the Hall of Justice Back at the Hall of Justice, Ganthet appears, with Doctor Fate admitting that his presence does bode well. Year 2 DLC Fighters *Cole McGrath Skins Story Pack(s) Spinoffs *Green Lantern: Spectrum Wars *Justice League: Throne of Apokolips Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:DC Civil War Category:Nighlocktheawesome